This invention relates in general to the construction of devices for orienting workpieces in a turning machine and, in particular, to a new and useful device using a fluid pressure control for positioning a workpiece into association with a centering head of a telescopic feed tube and also for positioning a plurality of radially shiftable rollers into association with the workpiece at a spaced location from the centering head in accordance with the position of the operating piston.